Los fantasmas de Susana
by Katydg
Summary: Esta es mi pequeña aportación para las posadas Terrytanas, ojalá les guste.


**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS, ESTA ES MI PEQUEÑA APORTACIÓN PARA LAS POSADAS TERRYTANAS.**

 **SÉ QUE HE ESTADO MUY AUSENTE Y QUE TENGO UNA HISTORIA PENDIENTE, PROMETO QUE PRONTO SABRÁN DE MI**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A DORALIX Y A LAS DEMÁS CHICAS POR INVITARME A PARTICIPAR.**

 **OJALÁ LES GUSTE.**

* * *

 **LOS FANTASMAS DE SUSANA.**

Últimamente el sueño parecía esquivarla, nada de lo que hacía parecía ser suficiente para lograr conciliar el sueño, y es que últimamente había comenzado a cuestionarse si había sido correcto tomar aquello que sabía perfectamente no le pertenecía…

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de desterrar aquellos pensamientos.

Por supuesto que fue lo correcto, se dijo a sí misma, después de todo de no haber sido por su sacrificio, seguramente Terry estaría condenado a una silla de ruedas, como ella misma lo estaba, o peor aún estaría tres metros bajo tierra…

En esta historia ella era la víctima, y por tanto Terry tenía el deber de cumplir su palabra y convertirla finalmente en la señora Grandchester…

Pero si realmente eso era lo correcto, entonces por qué esa extraña sensación se negaba a irse de su corazón…

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, finalmente el sueño la venció, sin embargo su descanso se vio nuevamente interrumpido cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba…

-Susy… despierta…

-Ahora no madre, ¿no ves acaso que aún es de madrugada?

-Mi pequeña dormilona…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la rubia se incorporó inmediatamente…

-¿Papá? ¿Eres tú? - dijo ella mientras descubría con asombro que había recuperado la movilidad es sus piernas.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-hija mía, me alegra tanto poder volver a verte…

Susana no lo pensó, y se lanzó a los brazos de aquel hombre que le sonreía de esa manera tan cálida.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, el hombre se retiró lentamente.

-Escucha Susy… Mañana por la noche, recibirás una visita muy especial…

-¿de qué hablas? - preguntó, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues pronto la voz de Jane, la mucama, interrumpió su sueño.

-Jane, ¿cuántas veces he de decirte que bajo ninguna circunstancia debes despertarme tan temprano?

-discúlpeme señorita, pero es que el joven Grandchester la espera en la sala…

-¿Qué es lo que esperas para ayudarme entonces?

-Por supuesto, dijo la muchacha, y se apresuró a ayudar a Susana a peinar sus largos cabellos y hacer todo lo posible por ocultar que la mujer acababa de abrir los ojos.

Tras diez minutos, Susana llegó a la sala con ayuda de Jane.

-déjanos solos, ordenó Susana, y Terry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado por la manera en la que Susana le había hablado a la pobre mucama, además de que odiaba quedarse a solas con ella.

-¡Terry cariño! Al fin estamos solos…

-Eh… lamento haber venido a esta hora, yo…

-Oh, no, hace horas que estoy despierta…

-Como sea yo… he estado pensándolo, y creo que es hora de dar el siguiente paso…

Susana no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Terry tú… ¿Hablas en serio…?

-Si bueno yo… pero Terry no pudo terminar, pues Susana había comenzado a gritar de manera histérica.

-Tengo que comenzar a planear todo, el vestido, los zapatos, la iglesia…

-Yo… tengo una única petición…

Susana lo miró fijamente.

-La boda deberá celebrarse antes de navidad…

-Pero eso… Eso es la próxima semana, es muy pronto…

-¿Acaso no es lo que querías?

-Por supuesto, pero creí que…

-Ya hablé con tu madre, ella te ayudará a tener todo listo.

-Pero… ¿Es que no piensas involucrarte? Una boda es algo muy especial…

Terry dijo algo entre dientes, pero Susana no llegó a escucharlo.

-Estaré muy ocupado con los ensayos, sabes muy bien que Robert suele presentar algo especial para la época…

-Oh, es verdad, y hablando de eso, será mejor que le haga una visita a Clare, seguro la pobre debe estar muy atareada organizando la fiesta de navidad de la compañía… ¿has notado que será el primer año que asistiremos como marido y mujer?

En realidad eso era lo último que Terry quería recordar, pero forzó una sonrisa.

-Ahora tengo que irme, pero vendré mañana después de la función…

-¿Cómo? ¿No vendrás esta noche? - dijo Susana con reproche, pero Terry ya había salido de la estancia.

-¡vuelve aquí! - gritó Susana, pero fue inútil, puesto que Terry ya se había ido.

Sin embargo su atención fue desviada cuando su madre entró en la sala trayendo un montón de revistas llenos de ilustraciones de vestidos de novia.

-¡Madre, Terry no quiere involucrarse en la organización! ¡Es nuestra boda!

-Querida, no lo presiones, sabes que si fuera por él, en este momento ya estaría casado con…

-No menciones a esa mujer, gritó Susana.

-¿Entiendes ahora que no debes presionarlo?

La joven asintió, y luego ambas comenzaron a mirar las revistas, hasta que una fotografía en la portada del diario que se había colado entre las revistas, llamó su atención.

Rápidamente tomó el diario y lo ocultó bajo uno de los pliegues de su falda.

Ya entrada la tarde, Susana pidió a Jane que la regresara a sus aposentos, alegando que estaba muy cansada.

Susana despachó rápidamente a la mujer, y sacó el diario que había ocultado.

"Baile de navidad causa revuelo entre los jóvenes neoyorquinos"

Se leía en el encabezado, inmediatamente después aparecía una enorme fotografía de Candy, quien posaba muy sonriente al lado de un hombre, que aunque lucía unos años mayor era sumamente atractivo…

Susana no esperó a leer la nota, no era necesario… Ahora se hacía una buena idea de por qué Terry tenía tanta urgencia en casarse, seguramente esa mosquita muerta se había comprometido con aquél hombre…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo una bola con el artículo que tenía en sus manos y lo arrojó, acto seguido se dispuso a dormir, sin embargo unas cuantas horas después un frío intenso perturbó su sueño.

Dispuesta a llamar a Jane para que le proporcionara una bolsa de agua caliente se incorporó.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percató de que no estaba en su habitación…

Bueno, en realidad si lo estaba, pero era la antigüa habitación que ocupaba cuando era pequeña y vivía en una hermosa casa en la quinta avenida.

Parpadeó incontables veces, para tratar de volver a la realidad, pero nada funcionó.

-Es inútil… - dijo una vocecilla…

Sunana busco la dirección de la que provenía aquella singular voz, y una vez más se sorprendió al notar que como la noche anterior, podía caminar perfectamente.

-¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?

-No es ninguna broma, dijo la voz, y como si se tratara de un truco de magia, pronto se materializo frente a ella una niña pequeña, con un lindo pijama rosado.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy el espíritu de la navidad pasada…

Susana se echó a reír.

-No tengo tiempo para bromas, dime de una vez ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?

-Ya te lo dije… Soy el espíritu de la navidad pasada y estoy aquí para recordarte como eran las navidades… mira, allá… señaló la niña e inmediatamente se vio a sí misma cuando era tan solo una pequeña niña, entrando por la puerta junto a una mujer a quien reconoció como su madre.

-¿Por qué papá no vendrá?

\- Cariño, papá debe trabajar…

-Es mentira… El...él irá con esa mujer ¿no es así?

La mujer no respondió, y se limitó a abrazarla…

-¿Por qué estás mostrándome ésto? ¿Qué demonios significa? - dijo molesta a la niña que estaba a su lado, pero se percató de que había vuelto a su dormitorio, y de que no había nadie más que ella.

Sin quererlo, comenzó a recordar aquel episodio de su pasado que había jurado enterrar para siempre…

Era una mañana como cualquier otra…

Sus padres estaban en el comedor, esperándola como siempre para tomar el desayuno en familia como era costumbre, o al menos eso era lo que había creído, en su lugar los encontró discutiendo acerca de la existencia de otra mujer…

-Tu lugar está a nuestro lado… - reclamó su madre.

-Lo lamento, nunca quise que las cosas se dieran de esta manera…

-¿Es qué no has pensado en tu hija? ¿Es que no la quieres lo suficiente?

-Sabes muy bien que si he aguantado todos estos años a tu lado ha sido exclusivamente por Susy…

Semanas después de esa discusión su padre se marchó de la casa, y aunque nunca se desentendió de sus responsabilidades económicas, la familia nunca volvió a ser la misma…

Su madre se convirtió en una mujer amargada y excesivamente sobre protectora…

-Señorita, disculpe que la moleste, pero la señora me pidió que le avisara que hoy vendrá una modista para encargar su vestido…

Jane esperó a que Susana descargará su enojo en ella como lo hacía siempre, pero en su lugar sólo le pidió que la ayudara a arreglarse para después bajar a la sala a reunirse con su madre.

Después de la visita de la modista, se dedicaron a a mirar invitaciones, manteleria, cristalería y otros detalles.

-Madre quisiera preguntarte… ¿cómo fue tu boda con papá?

-¿A qué vienen esas preguntas?

-Es que yo…

-Sabes muy bien que en esta casa no se habla de ese hombre. - dijo la mujer apretando los puños.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ese hombre nos abandonó para irse con otra mujer. - dijo molesta, y se levantó de la mesa para dejar sola a Susana, pues aunque habían pasado años, ella jamás había perdonado al hombre, y había alimentado ese rencor en Susana, así pues, la chica

su padre las había dejado, y seguramente no valía la pena mortificarse más por unos estúpidos sueños.

Lo mejor era concentrarse en el presente, y su presente era la planeación de su boda.

Había muy poco tiempo, y quedaba mucho por hacer, por suerte la modista terminaría su atuendo a tiempo, y aún estaba a tiempo para encargar las invitaciones.

Por la noche, Terry le hizo una de sus habituales visitas después de su presentación en el teatro.

Él se mostró mucho más frio que de costumbre, y cómo siempre, buscó una excusa para marcharse pronto, Susana ardía en deseo de reprocharle su comportamiento, como era su costumbre, sin embargo se contuvo, pues recordó las advertencias de su madre acerca de que no debía irritar a su prometido.

Una hora más tarde, y con la ayuda de Jane, Susana se disponía a descansar, sin embargo, a la distancia pudo distinguir la bola de papel que había hecho la noche anterior con el artículo que hablaba de esa mujer.

-Dame ese diario… - pidió Susana, y Jane se lo entregó.

"Cómo ya es una tradición, la familia Andrew celebrará próximamente su fiesta de navidad, pero ésta vez lo harán añadiendo algunas novedades, puesto que este año dejarán su natal Chicago, para trasladarse a Nueva York, y por si esto no fuese suficiente, William Albert Andrew, cabeza del clan, presentará por primera vez en sociedad a su hija, la señorita Candice White."

Susana no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, todo este tiempo, había creído que esa mujer era una simple enfermera…

Más molesta que la noche anterior, hizo añicos el artículo que tenía en sus manos y se dispuso a dormir.

Cómo la noche anterior, un viento helado la despertó, por alguna razón, esperó encontrarse con la niña de la noche anterior, en su antigua casa, pero eso no sucedió, en su lugar estaba en una de las butacas del teatro de la compañía Strafford.

De pronto escuchó pasos y quiso ocultarse.

-No es necesario, ellos no pueden vernos.

Fue entonces que Susana se percató de que había una bella mujer sentada a su lado.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy el espíritu de la navidad presente claro. - dijo con voz cantaría.

-No comprendo… ¿Qué es todo ésto? ¿Por qué estás aquí? - preguntó, pero la mujer a su lado le hizo una señal para indicarle que guardara silencio y observará.

Con incredulidad, Susana vio como Terry salía al escenario para ensayar sus parlamentos.

Sin poder evitarlo se sintió embelezada, ese era el efecto que tenía sobre ella… amaba ver la pasión con la que interpretaba sus papeles sobre el escenario.

De pronto los aplausos de alguien resonaron en el lugar ya vacío.

-¡Maravilloso! - se escuchó decir, y Susana vio la figura de Robert Hattaway.

-La presentación será un éxito.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo…

-Lo sé, pero ¿no deberías estar ya en casa?

-No yo… Aún debo pasar a visitar a Susana. - dijo y la chica pudo ser testigo de cómo toda esa pasión que había visto antes sobre el escenario , desaparecía instantáneamente.

-Escuché que al fin has hecho la propuesta…

-Sí, yo… Creo que es tiempo…

-Sé que no debería entrometerme, pero… ¿estás seguro?

-Se lo prometí… - murmuró Terry, y Robert solo movió la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

-¡Quiero volver a casa ahora! - dijo, y al abrir los ojos se encontró sola en su habitación, sin poder evitarlo, gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas…

* * *

Un insistente toque en la puerta le despertó…

-¿Acaso no sabe leer? - gritó, muy seguro de haber colocado el letrero de "No molestar" que siempre ponía a pesar de saber que nadie en sus cinco sentidos osaría enfadarlo, sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, los toques no cesaron, por lo que Terry decidió ir a atender, y despachar rápidamente al intruso.

Su mal humor aumentó cuándo al abrir la puerta vio a Jane, la chica que atendía a Susana las veinticuatro horas del día…

-Jóven Grandchester… - di… Disculpe que lo moleste a estas horas, pero mi ama me ha enviado para solicitarle su presencia en la casa Marlowe…

Terry iba a responder con su habitual arrogancia que no pensaba ir ahí, pero al mirar a la chica distinguió cierta preocupación en su mirada.

-Por favor espérame en el lobby, enseguida estoy contigo.

Jane asintió e hizo lo que Terry le pidió.

Veinte minutos después, llegaban a la casa Marlowe, sólo para para encontrarse a la madre de Susana llorando desesperadamente.

Aquella escena encendió las alarmas de Terry.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Susy… Será mejor que subas a verla... trate de hablar con ella, pero... ¡Se ha vuelto loca! - dijo la mujer entre sollozos, Terry no esperó más invitación, y subió la escalinata, dándose cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de cuál era la habitación de Susana, puesto que sus encuentros siempre sucedían en la sala o en cualquier otra habitación de la casa.

Al notarlo, Jane se apresuró a guiarlo.

Una vez frente a la puerta, Terry tocó suavemente, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Susana, soy yo…

-Adelante querido…

Al abrir la puerta, Terry sintió que una profunda ira lo invadía, pues Susana estaba plácidamente sentada en el sofá bebiendo una taza de té…

-No te quedes ahí, ven, toma un poco de té…

Terry estuvo a punto de dejar salir toda su ira, pero un nuevo toque en la puerta lo interrumpió.

Era Jane de nueva cuenta.

-Tiene una visita, señorita…

-Maravilloso… Hazla pasar. - dijo, y sólo entonces Terry notó que sobre la mesa había un servicio completo de té con tres puestos.

¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó Terry.

-Siéntate, por favor. - dijo Susana tranquilamente.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, revelando al otro visitante…

Terry no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento, incluso tuvo que pellizcarse para cerciorarse de que no se trataba de un sueño, pues frente a él estaba aquella a quién creyó no volvería a ver jamás…

Estaba cambiada… Los años habían transformado el capullo en una fragante rosa…

-Lo siento, pero creo que es un mal momento… Será mejor que… - dijo ella mientras trataba de evitar mirar a Terry y salir de la habitación al mismo tiempo.

-No… Por favor… Llegas en el momento justo. - dijo Susana.

-¿A qué estás jugando? - dijo Terry muy molesto.

Susana dió un sorbo a su taza de té, sin amedrentarse por la molestia de Terry.

-Los he reunido hoy aquí porque tengo algo muy importante que decir.

-Sé que debí haber hecho ésto hace mucho tiempo… Fui muy egoísta y cause mucho sufrimiento, sé que no lo merezco, pero me gustaría pedirles perdón…

-Susana… Murmuró Candy.

-Ustedes… Deben estar juntos… he visto su reacción al mirarse…

-Candy… Yo…

-Lo entiendo, tú lugar está a su lado… - dijo Candy.

Susana parpadeó.

-¿Es qué no han escuchado una palabra de lo que he dicho?

Terry, estoy devolviendote tu libertad…

-No tienes que hacer ésto.

Susana rio amargamente…

-Por favor, déjenme hacer esto antes de que pierda el valor para dejarte ir…

Terry asintió entonces, como si hubiera comprendido de alguna manera el inesperado milagro que la vida le estaba ofreciendo.

Sólo entonces buscó la mano de Candy, que aún no podía digerir todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Sólo hay una última cosa…

Candy y Terry la miraron con atención.

-Quiero que me prometan que de ahora en adelante serán felices y no volverán a pensar en el pasado…

Ellos asintieron, y luego de una emotiva despedida estuvieron listos para finalmente comenzar a disfrutar su amor.


End file.
